This NTH construction application is requesting $2,401,705 to renovate the third and three-quarters of the fourth floor (20,763 net sq. ft) in the 30-year-old, 5-story Cancer Cell Center building (CCC) at Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) for occupancy by the Tumor Immunotherapy Program. The CCC located on RPCI's campus is interconnected with Cancer Genetics and Pharmacology in the new Buffalo Life Science Complex (June '06 completion) and the Departments of Molecular Biology and Biophysics. Also, the CCC will connect to the Hauptman Woodward Institute (HWI) housing the Center for Structural Biology and Crystallography (March '05 occupancy) and the University of Buffalo Center of Bioinformatics (June '06 completion). Thus, the assembled Immunotherapy Program located within the proposed renovated space within the CCC will provide an outstanding opportunity for closer scientific and clinical interactions with other programs at RPCI resulting in enhanced translational research opportunities. The proposed renovation within the Department of Immunology at RPCI will house eight peer-reviewed funded investigators and one additional senior faculty member under recruitment with a common research focus aimed at the identification of immunological markers for the development of selective immunotherapy for cancer patients. This request is a critical component of the overall strategic plan of the Immunology Department and the Institute. The faculty members to be housed in the renovated space are presently located in several different buildings with outdated laboratories. Thus, the proposed renovation is not only critical for enhancement of ongoing basic and translational research but for the recruitment and retention of faculty.